La tarea es lo mejor!
by Linda152
Summary: Amu esta teniendo dificultades con su tarea de Algebra, no sabe ni entiende lo que esta estudiando! Ella pensaba que su cabeza iba a explotar pero s salvación llego, Ikuto. El le ayuda y todo bien, pero que pasa si algo mas pasa? Cual creen que seria la reacción de Amu al saber que Ikuto la ama? Descúbranlo aquí! Clasificado T por los besos y por si acaso.


La tarea es de lo mejor! **(Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara. Izzy: Dammit)**

-Amu-

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, haciendo tarea de Matemáticas. Era como estar en el infierno! El tema que tenía que hacer era Algebra, me quede con cara de ´en serio?´ cuando la maestra nos explicó de cómo hacerlo.

Yo soy BIEN mala en todas las materias, especialmente Mate así que sentía que mi cerebro podría explotar en cualquier momento; literalmente! Mis padres quieren que sea la mejor del salón así que no me van a dejar ir afuera con Rima hasta que termine la tarea.

´´Aaah!´´ suspire en tono alto. ´´Esto es DEMASIADO difícil! Que significa _f _en esta cosa?!´´ exclame lanzando mi lápiz al escritorio y acostándome en el escritorio.

´´Go, go, go. A-M-U!´´ gritaba mi chara Ran, la que siempre está animada y de buen humor. Justo ahora no tengo ganas de soportarla.

´´YA! No me puedo concentrar´´ dije poniendo la punta del lápiz donde tenía el borrador en mi frente, tratando de pensar en que rayos significa _f_!

´´No manches Amu! Eres bien estúpida, _f_ es-´´ Miki, mi chara artística, iba a decir algo pero alguien tocando la puerta de mi balcón la interrumpió. De seguro es Ikuto, ni siquiera tenía que ver a la puerta para ver quién era.

´´Que quieres Ikuto?´´ pregunte poniendo mi lápiz en mi cuaderno. Cuando lo voltee a ver me estaba viendo con una mirada de ´Ábreme´. ´´Dime que quieres y te abriré; obviamente dependiendo de lo que quieras´´ dije cerrando los ojos, cerrando los ojos y parándome de mi silla.

´´Solo quiero platicar, estoy aburrido. Además, parece que tienes dificultades con eso´´ dijo con una sonrisa burlona y apuntando a mi libro de Mate, me sonroje por la vergüenza.

´´O-okay. Pero no intentes na-nada´´ tartamudee mientras acercaba mi mano lentamente y temblorosamente a la perlilla de la puerta. Cuando la abrí de inmediato Ikuto entro y su puso a escanear mi libreta.

´´Esto es pan comido!´´ exclamo Ikuto riéndose, me sonroje más e hice un puchero.

´´PAN! CON SARDINAS?! DONDE?´´ decía el chara de Ikuto, Yoru. Que estaba buscando pan…..pobre, no sabe sobe frases metafóricas.

´´Yoru, es una fra-´´ Ran empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Yoru. Otra vez.

´´Quiero SARDINAS Y PAN!´´ empezó a canturrear, todas, excepto Ikuto, suspiramos .

´´Ven Yoru, te hare pastel´´ dijo Su sonriéndole. Yoru festejo bailando torpemente; hizo el paso del Johnny Bravo**(Izzy: No nos pertenece!)**y empezó a dar volteretas en el aire. Cuando salieron nuestros charas quedo un silencio algo incómodo.

´´Entonces, empezamos?´´ pregunto Ikuto volteándome a ver, ya que todo el tiempo estaba leyendo de mi libreta. Asentí y me senté, agarre un lápiz de mi vasito que tenía en el escritorio y se lo di a Ikuto sonriendo levemente.

´´Gracias´´ dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

´´No es nada, además. Tu estas aquí para ayudarme, no?´´ pregunte sonriendo un poco más y guiñando el ojo; no sé si soy yo o note en leve sonrojo en los cachetes de Ikuto, quien sabe. De seguro mi imaginación.

´´Bueno, cual es el problema?´´ pregunto creo que volviendo al mundo real de su tal vez mundo pervertido.

´´No entiendo este problema´´ dije señalando el problema con el borrador del lápiz. ´´6+_f_ igual a 16´´ pregunte, alagando un poco el ´a´ antes de decir la respuesta.

´´Bueno es fácil, ya que 16 es igual a 6+_f_´´ pauso para apuntar al dieciséis. ´´Entonces _f_ tiene que ser 16-6, no?´´ me volteo a ver con cara interrogante, esperando mi respuesta; asentí. ´´Entonces _f_ es igual a 10´´ dijo escribiendo 10 debajo de la _f_.

´´Oh! Ya entiendo, pensaba que era más difícil. Jejejeje´´ dije nerviosamente. Ikuto me miro dulcemente, me sonroje al notarlo y voltee rápidamente la vista a mi cuaderno. ´´B-bueno! Te puedes quedar por si tengo más dudas´´ dije algo arrepentida, apuesto a que este estúpido gato me va a andar diciendo de cosas.

´´Solo quieres que este más tiempo contigo, verdad?´´ dijo guiñándome el ojo, me sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate con patas.

´´N-no! Solo qui-quiero que re-respondas algunas de mis pre-preguntas´´ tartamudee, odio este tartamudeo; me quita mi actitud ´Cool and Spicy´! Hice un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

´´Okay, okay! Je, continuemos. Amo este lado tuyo´´ dijo en tono burlón, me sonroje al escuchar lo último y empecé a leer la siguiente operación.

-Después de hacer toda la tarea(Ikuto)-

´´Por fin! Terminamos, pensé que duraría por siempre´´ exclamo Amu lanzando su lápiz al aire y dejándolo caer perfectamente en el vasito de lápices, puse el mío en ese mismo lugar.

´´Te felicito, no me mataste de aburrimiento con todo esto´´ murmure con una de mis sonrisas burlonas; como siempre, Amu se sonrojo y se volteo cruzada de brazos enojada. ´´Ya, perdón´´ me disculpe entre risas, ella me volteo a ver aun enojada.

´´Okay, te disculpo´´ dijo aun en tono enojado. Amo esa carita de enojada, se ve tan bonita. Y esos cachetes, oh esas mejillas, cuando hacen un puchero o se inflan me dan ganas de apretarlos **(Linda: -Desmayada-. Izzy: Creo que está muy fuera de su carácter)** pero como puedo evitarlo, si esta es la única chica que me puede sacar una sonrisa…la única chica que puedo amar.

´´Pero sabes, merezco algo´´ murmure acercándome a su cara, ella se hacía para atrás pero ya que estaba sentada en una silla no tenía escapatoria.

´´P-pervertido´´ dijo Amu desviando su mirada a otro lado; en ese momento sonreí burlonamente. Es que como evitarlo? Hacerla enojar se mi hace como un hobby. Primero por su reacción, y segunda por la bella cara que pone. ´´Siempre me haces enojar´´ murmuro Amu en un tono…triste?

´´Amu no es eso´´ murmure. Ella se quedó callada, creo que pensaba que no era todo. ´´Te hago enojar…porque me encanta verte enojada´´ dirigió la mirada a mis ojos, note sus ojos algo llorosos. ´´Tu cara de enojada, tu sonrojo y tus pucheros solo te hacen ver más adorable. Amu, que me haces para ser tan débil a tu lado?´´ dije poniendo una de mis manos en el descansa brazos y el otro en su mentón.

´´Que quieres de-decir con e-eso?´´ empezó a tartamudear mi hermosa Amu, ah! Si pones ese tartamudeo con el sonrojo su convierte en una mezcla que me puede matar.

´´Si tartamudeas, lo haces peor. Que me haces? Que haces para ponerme así de dulce, tierno. Como si todas mis defensas bajaran cuando pienso en ti y estoy contigo´´ dije acercándome más a su cara, ella se sonrojo. ´´Esos sonrojos, ese tartamudeo, ese puchero, este olor, este cuerpo´´ se sonrojo más al escuchar esto. ´´Eres la chica más bella que he conocido´´ dije finalizando con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

´´I-Ikuto…´´ murmuró Amu. ´´Qui-quieres decir que…´´ se perdió en su propia frase, y tal vez en mis ojos.

´´Luego me di cuenta que no era algo que TU me hiciste. Era algo que YO no note desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí. Parecía que todas las otras chicas se enamoraban de mí con mi sonrisa seductora; pero en cambio tú, tu nunca caíste a mis pies…..aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas y ganas´´ en este momento está a milímetros de ella.

´´Quieres decir que-´´ la interrumpí con un beso rápido en los labios.

´´Te amo, Amu´´ en ese momento pase mi mano de su mentón a su mejilla que ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba.

´´Pe-pero Ikuto, no creo que puede ser la novia perfecta´´ dijo Amu en un susurro, le di una sonrisa dulce.

´´Eres todo lo que necesito, Amu´´ dije con la misma sonrisa, Amu la devolvió con aun MAS dulzura; esta chica algún día me va a matar con toda su adorabilidad.

´´Yo…..y-yo también te….a-a-amo, Ikuto´´ dijo Amu sonriendo alegremente, mi expresión paso de sorprendida a feliz. Estoy feliz porque la chica de mis sueños, la que siempre me mantiene despierto TODAS las noches, me estaba correspondiendo mis sentimientos.

Nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso tierno y dulce.

-Amu-

Esto es imposible…Ikuto me ama, y yo había notado que también lo amaba hace tiempo; pero, soy muy terca. En este beso derramamos todos los sentimientos de cariño, amor y muchas cosas más que sentíamos por el otro. Ikuto se separó y me miro con mirada expectante; lo volví a besar, esta vez envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. De seguro se preguntan de dónde se besar, bueno es que algunas veces no hay nada que ver en la tela más que novelas así que…no tengo más remedio que verlas.

Ikuto me tomo de la cintura con sus dos manos y me levanto, no supe a donde ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentí en mi columna las cobijas de mi cama, Ikuto empezó a moverse en el beso. Sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, así que me asuste y me separe.

´´Abre tu boca Amu. Quiero saborearla´´ susurro Ikuto entreabriendo los ojos; me sonroje más, por dios de seguro parezco semáforo en rojo.

´´O-Okay´´ murmure abriendo un poco mis labios, el sonrió perversamente y me sonroje MAS! Mordió mi labio inferir, pero no tan fuerte, y esto me hizo gemir fuertemente del dolor; Ikuto aprovecho y me beso con todo y lengua. ´´I-Ikugh. Igh´´ cada vez que se separaba por aire trataba de decir su nombre, pero su lengua me interrumpía.

Se separó un poco con la lengua algo de fuera y mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados; yo lo miraba de la misma manera y respirando agitadamente, más agitado que estar en un maratón créanme. Empezó a lamer lentamente mi labio inferior en la zona donde mordió, esta lamida quemaba en mis labios así que gemí un poco.

Cuando termino de ´curar´ mi labio me volvió a besar apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas haciendo una danza algo extraña pero llena de pasión. Ikuto se separó lentamente del beso y nos miramos con ojos entre abiertos, sonreímos el uno al otro. Ikuto se salió de encima de mí y empezó a acomodar su pelo. ´´Me lo despeinaste TODO´´ dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

´´En-en serio?´´ dije nerviosamente, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a jugar con su pelo. Ikuto me dio un beso y se separó, de seguro ya tenía que irse. ´´Ya te tienes que ir?´´ pregunte decepcionada.

´´Lo siento preciosa, también tengo tarea sabes´´ dijo abriendo la puerta del balcón. ´´Puedo venir mañana?´´ pregunto Ikuto antes de saltar afuera.

´´Claro! Te tendré la puerta abierta´´ dije sonriendo, Ikuto ya considerara esto como que ya somos novios?

´´Okay. Amu´´ voltee al escuchar mi nombre. ´´Desde ahorita somos novios, eh?´´ dijo mirándome expectante, esperando mi ´Si´.

´´Claro que sí! Quiero ser tu novia´´ dije sonrojada y sonriendo, el sonrió al ver esto y me dio otro beso.

´´Adiós´´ dijo antes de saltar fuera de mi balcón. Cuando lo perdí de vista saltando los techos me tire al piso y puse mi mano en mi corazón. Ikuto es mi novio! No lo creo…..desde ahora en adelante diré que: La tarea. Es. Lo. MEJOR!

**Izzy y Amu: Una palabra: CURSI!**

**Linda: -Despertando- Que?**

**Amu: Que te pasa!? Esto se pasó de la raya! –Agitando de los hombros a Linda-**

**Linda: Pero se ven TAN lindos juntos, además ya son novios no?**

**Ikuto: Claro que sí, no nena? –En el oído de Amu-**

**Amu: KYAA!**

**Ikuto: Ven acá bombón…-Jala a Amu y la besa-**

**Izzy: -Suspiro-**

**Linda: Adivinen que…..en mi profile pondré nuestras descripciones. Versión anime obvio XD.**

**Izzy: Osea, que no somos así realmente.**

**Linda: Mañana lo hare!**

**Izzy: Mata ne!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


End file.
